Leonidas Van Rook
'Leonidas Van Rook '''or '''Van Rook '''for short, is a rival cryptozoologist to the Saturday family, mercenary and ally of V.V. Argost. Van Rook is solely interested in proving the existence of cryptids for money. Appearance Van Rook is a tall middle-aged man of a muscular build; he has unkempt black hair slicked back with gray sideburns, blue eyes and tan skin with a noticable greenish tint. He usually wears a set of light green armor, brown gloves, black wrist warmers and light green pants, and black knee-length combat boots. Other accessories included a jetpack, wrist gauntlets, and a metal faceplate which he wears in order to conceal his identity. He also has a tattoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull. When he became Crom Cruach Harvester of Riches in GrimmFall: Hail Crom. He became completely encased completely in Golden Devilish Armor that several gem stones and diamonds spread out on it, with only his mouth being seen. The Armor has thick spines, two massive shoulder pads, razor sharp claws, a crown-like spiky helmet on his head. Personality Biography GrimmFall Van Rook accompanied by his new apprentice Doyle would angrily ransack the home of the Saturday family, searing for their piece of the Kur Stone. But would have no luck in locating it much to his anger and frustration, and would berate Doyle for apparently finding the situation amusing. As he explained that reputation is everything, and it's Argost own that their job failed because of intel, and agreed with Doyle that they would charge him anyway. They would than be attacked by the returning Drew and Doc Saturday, with Van Rook engaging Drew after saying she looked as beautiful as ever. After a short clash Van Rook and Doyle would manage to escape under the cover of a bright flash of light. Some time later on Van Rook while under contract from a unknown employer would acquire a lead to the Hidden World would make his way to the abandoned island of Old Berk alongside Doyle, Bertha the Barbarian, and a number of hired mercenaries under his command. Where he had the intention of capturing and forcing the ancient Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to lead him to Hidden World. While on Old Berk he would learn the truth about his latest apprentice Doyle being a traitor from the Viking tribe of New Berk, and remarked he knew there was something off about because he felt to soft in their confrontation with the Saturday family. He and Bertha would leave the captured prisoners of Team REYN, Doyle, Conner, and Artemis to be guarded by the mercenaries as they made their way to Hiccup's lair. Only when they arrived after making their way past all the traps and defense they would find their prisoners had escaped and beaten them there, with Erika already engaging Hiccup in a duel. The two would proceed to engage their former prisoners, though Bertha would be quickly taken out of the fight sent flying out of the Mountain by Johnny Bravo's Mjolnir which was immune to her powers over time. Doyle would be caught off guard from seeing her taken out of the fight, which Doyle would take advantage of with a surprise attack. The two would fight with Van Rook much to his anger being forced to use his Semblance which he despise using it, because it came at the cost of his money. He would than engage along with Doyle the remaining members of Team REYN as well as Conner and Artemis. But would find himself humiliated and defeated by Johnny Bravo through a unorthodox method, and actually beg to be taken to Jail as long as they kept that maniac away from him. He would end up getting his wish as later he would be teleported right in the middle of a prison yard and find himself surrounded by guards. Unaware both Van Rook and the heroes back at Berk didn't notice the Harvester of Riches Axe flying above the mountain where it had apparently been locating Van Rook. It would sense his disappearance and then proceed to re-locate him stating it must find the Harvester of riches for Crom. Hail Crom After his previous defeat from before, Van Rook is currently imprisoned as he then gets into a fight with another inmate. During the prison ruckus, the guards came soon after he won and ready to beat him. When suddenly a strange weapon falls through the roof, where Van Rook 'hears' it's calls and promises of vengeance like previous holders, and grabs it. Thus Van Rook becomes the final Harvester of Crom becoming the Harvester of Riches. The guards try attacking only for the empowered criminall to use his new gifts to turn all of the guards and prisoners in the area into gold statues. Then he promptly leaves with nobody able to stop him smiling. Eventually Van Rook and the others meet with Crom and bow to him. They were ready to spread Crom's name until Banshee stops them and tells Crom they had another matter. Stating Crom's previous opponent Oberon may have called for help, with Crom deciding to deal with it then and there. The Evil God and his Harvesters soon meet Merlin, King Arthur, and Griff where they battle it out with Crom wishing to take Merlin's own power. Yet in a nick of time the giant robot mech known as MEGAS alongside Coop, Jamie, and Kiva come. The four Harvesters attack but don't do much and Crom is sent flying...then came back and defeated Megas. All five then leaving to continue their own plans, deciding to have them resume their chaos in spreading his name. Spreading the name of Crom Van Rook makes his way to the United Kingdom, where he and the Bodach have wrecked havoc. Here the Harvester meets Big Ben, hero of this parts of the world and decides to deal with him after the Bodach failed. Yet even when empowered Big Ben easily battles him noting Van Rook lack of skill with the axe. Upon near defeat, Van Rook gathers nearly all of London's riches of the surrounding area and becomes a massive giant. Big Ben simply punches him away above the clouds. When he returns Crom is far from pleased with him and the others. Though Crom makes a new plan to compensate. He and the other Harvesters then joining Crom at his victory against some of GrimmFall's best heroes with Crom warning them of what was to come of they don't surrender to him while hailing his name. Hunt of the Maidens After Crom's win, he then decides to initiate a plan to block out the sun. But first wants to make a spectacle of it and has his Harvesters go and attempt to gather four Maidens who are tied with magic which they all leave to do. Van Rook would locate team REYN while they alongside Johnny Bravo and the Gems discover he's a new Harvester. Their Asgardian member Rossweisse stating the Axe was like Bravo's hammer with North then speculating it was a twisted version and controlled the users. Van Rook would arrive breaking in and spotting Erika, quickly deciding she would do. Garnet would then try fighting him with Pearl and the others going next, trying their best to stop him with Ross wanting to pin him down. Unfortunate for all of them Van Rook was much more powerful than before, and easily dealt with them. He would then release the same power as before from the prison and envelop them all with his golden light. Aside from Johnny and Rossweisse whom the latter used a special power to help them, everybody else had been turned into golden statues. Van Rook then tried taking the golden Erika but an enraged Johnny wouldn't allow that. He and Rossweisse trying to stop him and get him to turn everyone back to normal, giving the Harvester of Riches trouble. Still he managed to get away with Johnny now vowing to stop him and Crom. The Reward Back in Avalon, Van Rook returned with Crom very pleased and decided to reward Van Rook for his efforts. Here a part of the old Van Rook recalled Drew, whom he still had feelings for, and asked for her. Crom asking that he will do so, but only if Van Rook was certain Drew would recognize Crom's magnificence. Van Rook said yes with Crom deciding to see Drew. Van Rook would enter and break into the Secret Saturdays home with both Doc and Drew wielding their weapons, Doc demanding who he is. Van Rook instead struck but the two fought back against him. Drew and Doc did their best, but realized whoever this person is was much stronger than they thought. Zak attempting to help but nearly ended up killed with Drew instantly protecting Zak. Though it was all a trick as Van Rook cancelled his attack on Drew and knocked her sword away, speaking to her with Drew-and while she didn't understand the language-recognizing his voice. He then knocked her out and grabbed her taking her away, telling the rest of the Saturdays he would be at Avalon. He would take her to meet Crom, and while having a strained relationship with Van Rook, admitting to not liking him being under Crom's control. Stating he would never work with him unless it was brainwashing with Crom not caring. The Bodach took her away as she looked at Van Rook one last time who bowed to Crom. The evil God then explaining his speech on how the heroes rejected his kindness and time and decided that his time will now come. Van Rook and the other Harvesters bowing to his demands along with the recently new Harvester of Blood. All ready to begin to find the last Maidens and initiate the Eternal Night plan. Powers and Abilities Semblance: Hoarder's Vault Van Rook is able to create anything he wants from surrounding material as long as he has enough money in his personal bank account. The more he uses it the more his account is drained. As long as he has the funding he can create almost anything, including high powered armor and weapons. Harvester of Riches Power Upon becoming the Harvester of Riches, Van Rook's power has increased a lot. Capable of withstanding punches from the best heroes, flight, teleportation, enhanced strength and speed, and other powers. Having the literal power and fragment of a God in him. Gold Flash: He is capable of emitting a flash of golden ligh which turn those in the surrounding area into gold statues. Riches Gathering: He can call upon any form of wealth be it gold, gems, and coins to him. He can use this to enlarge his own form. Gigafication: By gathering the riches around him, Van Rook can increase his size tenfold. Axe Proficiency: Oddly, Van Rook doesn't seem capable of using the axe well at all. Weapons and Equipment * Jetpack * Wrist Blaster * Concussion Grenades * Sword * Wrist missiles * Explosive chargers * Multi-Bolo * Axe Relationships Doyle - His helper that he took a slight liking to, as the two did many missions together. However Van Rook grew suspicious of him over time, and his suspicions were met with confirm when Doyle decided to betray him when he attempted to find the dragons. He would be enraged and attack him and his friends, only to be beaten by the New Thor and sent to prison. Angry at the back stabbing. Upon becoming a Harvester, he would face Doyle again and this time win. Johnny Bravo & Rossweisse - The New Thor that humiliated him and defeated him. When he became the Harvester of Riches, he would face him again and while he couldn't beat Johnny and even earned his ire by turning everyone to gold statues, he escaped with Johnny wishing to stop him. Team REYN - The team that put him in jail, something he isn't happy about. When becoming a Harvester of Crom the team realized it was him by looking at old videos. He would kidnap Erika while also turning her and the team to gold statues. The Crystal Gems - He didn't have much interaction with them. But in Hail Crom he would fight them and and turn them into statues. Crom - His new boss whom he fears and respects. Beoming his Harvester of Riches and follows his will. Upon giving Erika to him, Crom decided to reward him with Van Rook asking for Drew. Drew Saturday - His old lover where even know he still has feelings for. Despite becoming a Harvester, his feelings for her remain unchanged, and wishes to be with her asking Crom for Drew as a reward. Crom agreeing ready to meet her. Bertha the Barbarian - The two worked together to find Hiccup in order to locate the dragons. Quotes Background Information Van Rook is a antagonist from the animated series ''Secret Saturdays Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains